The present invention relates generally to apparatus for holding an electric cord and the like in a stowed configuration and, more particularly, to an improved cord restraint device adapted to rapidly secure and retain a cord in a coiled configuration about an appliance.
The organized storage of elongate members such as electric appliance cords, electric extension cords, hoses, ropes, and the like, has continuously been troublesome with most individuals attempting to coil such cords and subsequently retain the same in their coiled orientation by way of wrapping a length of wire about the coil or tying the cord in a knot about itself. As is all too well known, such wire wrapping and knotting techiques typically prove awkward to initially accomplish while additionally causing substantial difficulty in effectuating the uncoiling of the cord for subsequent use.
Although these deficiencies have been recognized to a limited extent in the art, the proposed solutions to date have either comprised various structures such as hooks or the like attached to the appliance about which the cord may be wound or various molded retaining attachments to the male plug end of the cord adapted to releasably grip a portion of the coiled cord length. Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,939 issued to Lyons, U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,140 issued to Lofgren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,048 issued to Kobler, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,711 issued to Torzewski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,045 issued to Dalbek, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,848 issued to Davidson.
Such exemplary prior art solutions, although comprising an improvement to the simplistic wire wrapping and/or knotting techniques, typically prove awkward in use, fail to securely hold the cord in place through prolong use or handling, and usually must be designed into the original manufacture of the appliance thereby substantially increasing costs of the appliance to the ultimate consumer.
As such, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved cord restraint device that is relatively inexpensive, can be easily manipulated to securely maintain a cord or the like in a stowed configuration for prolong duration, and can be retrofitted to service existing appliances.